This invention relates to methods for learning a language, and more particularly to a computer-assisted learning.
Development of instructional and teaching systems has improved significantly with the advent of multimedia technology. In this environment, an efficient learning system should permit a student to learn at the individual""s own pace. This provides an instructor with opportunity to spend more time working on student""s particular needs, manage larger classes, or work with multiple classrooms. These opportunities increase efficiency and productivity of learning.
The prior art language learning systems often utilize a static lesson format that is typically arranged in a predefined order. This format ignores the individual needs of each student and forces the student to conform to a static method that may not fit the student""s specific needs. Further, the conventional systems often lack the interactivity that is desirable in language learning.